User blog:Wolfydan56/wolfblood fan made story
3 weeks after maddy and her family left Rhydian sits in the dan thinking of maddy, tom and shannon then walk into the dan Rhydian looks at them "what do you want?" he says "mate we know you miss maddy, but it won't be forever." tom says "you know she didn't want to go, she had to." Rhydian looks down at the floor "come on Rhydian we can go to burnie's and get a drink" shannon steps forward "can't you just leave me alone" said Rhydian "you know we are only trying to help" shanno walks infront of the tunnle "Rhydian we are your friends and we are here to help, if you let us" shannon says kindly "move out of the way" Rhydian stands up "there's no need to be rude" snaps Shannon "there's something in the tunnle." he pushers past her Tom steps forward "do you know what it is?" "no...it's been here befoe maybe five or ten minutes ago" Tom and shannon look at each other "it's a wolfblood maybe wild ,it stinks!" after that came a growl that shook the very earth, Rhydian shoots out of the tunnle "it's big" he says from the den they can see two yellow eye staring at them, It steps into the light, it's fur as black as night. it turns into a fithteen year old boy wearing a gray hoody "oh lovely a tame wolfblood pack just my luck" he said in russian accent "you need to get, now" Rhydian growls at him "but why?" he says "i said now!" yells Rhydian he eyes turning yellow "there is no need for that i'm going, but don't follow me, my friend might not be so nice" then he turns into a wolf and runs into the tunnle 1 week later "RHYDIAN...RHYDIAN! this s school so try and stay awake" says Mr. Jeffries "now class we have two new pulpls joing us, try to make them feel at home they have just come over from russia so might not speak english as well as the rest of you, so can you welcome Cain and Lydia" the boy from the den walks in followed by a fithteen year old girl with light brown hair. "ah there is a seat next to Rhydian and one next to Shannon" Cain leans of to Lydia and whisper something in her ear, cain sits next to Rhydian and Lyda sits next to Shannon. "what are you doing here?" Rhydian whisper "i'm going to school, what does it look like?" # The end of school Cain and Lydia chat as they walk away from school, Rhydian runs up to them "what are you doing in my pack territory?" ha snaps "wow, back off now my friend before you get hurt" Cain says "i'll make you leave" Rhydian is get realy angry now "oh i looks like we have a fight on our hands, meet me in the woods i'll teatch you to mess with a russian" In the wood Cain and Lydia wait near Rhydians house, Rhydian walks to them "so, are you leaving or what?" he says "no, we came here to fight" Cain says "ok then lets fight" Rhydian says TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction